Crushed upon the Wheel
by lizwuzthere
Summary: Primeverse, AU timeline after Toxicity, Sequel to Breaking Barriers; Having previously left the Decepticons, Knockout is finally starting to feel a bit more welcome amongst Team Prime. But still, nobody has forgotten that he's an ex-'Con, and Wheeljack is about to remind him that old grudges don't just disappear overnight.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel to my previous work: Breaking Barriers which in turn is a sequel to Opportunity Knocks**

**These three, along with a series of shorter fics are all apart of an AU I started mid-season two, so you can read all those here if you so please.**

**Ok that's it. Enjoy!**  
**Thoughts and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated.**

* * *

"You traitorous_ FILTH!_"

His powerful voice echoed through the ship's bridge as the Decepticon Lord stood atop the elevated platform in the center of the room. The central command staff present all turned excitedly from their consoles to watch the confrontation. It wasn't as though it were a new sight. They'd all seen the recordings of traitors being ripped into by Lord Megatron, but there was just something about getting to see it in person. It was exhilarating. And terrifying.

Megatron knew it too. He waited for everyone to turn and look. He wanted everyone to see this; to know what lie in wait for those who defied him. Once this was done with, he'd be sure to want this recording sent throughout the ship. Probably forwarded to any other Decepticon vessels nearby too. Better get that prepped too.

Leaning forward just slightly, Megatron spoke again. "Bargaining with the Autobots is one thing, but to _run_ from us like a coward," he snarled, "did you _really _think you would escape the wrath of the Decepticons? The wrath of _Lord Megatron?_" He straightened his posture proudly as he recited his own title. Before him on the connecting trestle, his victim knelt, cuffed and bleeding, but with two Vehicons standing just behind him for good measure.

As Megatron spoke, he lowered his gaze to the floor, shaking ever so slightly at the terrifying bellows of the Decepticon leader. Pathetic. After a moment to gather himself again, he looked up. Energon was oozing from a deep gash in his blue face plate. "My Lord, I... I would never-"

Megatron held up his servo to stop the mech. "I am not interested in your excuses, _Doubledealer_." he hissed. "We have all the evidence we need of your transgressions... thanks to Soundwave." Turning slightly to his right, Megatron acknowledged his third in command standing just behind him.

Ah yes, that was his cue. Activating the correct audio recording, Soundwave stepped forward and... there it was. Clear as day; Doubledealer's voice as he conversed with the enemy. Soundwave watched the horror dawning on the traitor's face as he realized just how much trouble he was in. He ought to have known better. Nothing goes on on this ship without Soundwave knowing about it.

Once the clip had finished playing, Megatron turned back to Doubledealer, stepping closer to loom over the mech. "How unfortunate for you that Soundwave is so adept at his work." a vicious smirk crossed his face, showing off his pointed teeth.

Megatron was particularly intimidating today. He must have been in a good mood. Catching a traitor did that for him. As long as it was one who had been unsuccessful. Ah, and Megatron was pleased with Soundwave too. That was always a good thing.

"You will find that my tolerance for treason is not-"

"_fweeeeeoooooo_"

Silence fell across the room.

"_fweeeeeooooooooooo_"

Megatron glanced back to Soundwave, looking rather displeased.

Oops.

Soundwave turned his gaze down to his chassis and the recharging mini-con attached to it. Oh Laserbeak, that was _not _a good time to start snoring.

"_fweeeoooo_OOOP_!_" Soundwave sent a jolt of data to his symbiote and the little 'Con startled awake with a tiny flutter of his wings. He quickly sent a wordless apology through their connection and settled down again, silent.

That was better. He thought to scold the mini-con further, but that wasn't necessary. And after all, Laserbeak had been instrumental in helping Soundwave to snuff out Doubledealer's treachery. The tired little 'Con deserved some recharge... This would just have to be edited out of the recording later.

Soundwave looked up to acknowledge his leader, showing he was sorry for the interruption, but as he did he realized... Megatron was _gone_. So was Doubledealer. In fact he wasn't even in the bridge. He was...

Where was he?

It looked like... Earth? Yes, he was on Earth. It was very green and empty, so it had to be. But how did he get here so suddenly?

There was nothing in front of him, just a vast expanse of short, green Earth vegetation. Soundwave spun around, trying to take in more of his surroundings. Just as he looked back, there was a flash of red, a sickening shriek of metal... His vision wavered slightly, his helm suddenly feeling heavy. Soundwave forced himself to focus, and, looking up, he locked on to two circular red optics. Knockout!

His drill was thrust forward, piercing into Soundwave's chassis and... No. NO!

Laserbeak!

Knockout pulled his drill back, and a torrent of energon spilled from Soundwave as he did. He felt Laserbeak disconnect from his chassis. Through the static blurring across his vision, Soundwave watched as the mini-con went tumbling towards the ground, his wings fluttering uselessly, energon pouring from the gaping wound from the drill.

No no, not again! No, he... he had to catch him. Soundwave couldn't lose Laserbeak too. He was the last one, he couldn't-

Just as the mini-con was about to hit the ground, just out of Soundwave's reach, the mech startled awake.

For a minute everything was a haze... Laserbeak. Where was he? What was happening? Soundwave struggled against something holding him for another moment before he realized what it was.

A pair of Vehicons were grappling with him, shouting his name, telling him to _calm down _and _it's okay, you're fine!_ It was about then he noticed his tentacles were wrapped around the two Vehicons. He was practically crushing them as they tried to force him back down onto the medical berth he had, apparently, jumped up from... Soundwave quickly disengaged his tentacles, releasing the Vehicons, and stepped back silently, carefully averting his gaze from them.

Soundwave hated that he wasn't fully in control of himself. It was a level of frustration Soundwave hadn't known in ages. And the outbursts were getting more common, made all the worse by these corrupted memory files splicing themselves together and playing back while he recharged... It had been like this since he'd come out of stasis from his injuries. Since he learned Laserbeak was...

One of the Vehicons was speaking now. Soundwave turned his helm only slightly back towards the two of them to show he was listening.

It was the silver one who was talking. Now that Soundwave was paying attention he recognized them as AA-00, the Vehicons' leader. "-nly if absolutely necessary. If that doesn't work, just send a comm to the other members of your unit. They're only a few rooms away in the main section of the medical bay. They can come assist you." They were addressing the other Vehicon who was shifting about nervously and wringing his servos together. AA-00 looked back to Soundwave. "Soundwave. This is WY-05." they said, gesturing to the nervous looking Vehicon. "I've assigned him as your caretaker until you make a full recovery."

Soundwave turned his helm towards WY-05. The sudden movement made the 'Con jump and turn his gaze down to the floor. Pathetic. Soundwave looked back to AA-00. They seemed to understand the meaning in his gaze.

"I have my reasons for assigning WY-05 to you," they said. "Please try to listen to him. I believe he'll be helpful in your recovery." Glancing over at the cowering Vehicon for another moment, AA-00 turned to go. "Contact me only if there's an emergency, WY-05. I have to get back to the bridge."

The bridge. What was going on up there, exactly? Megatron must have been working on something to capture Knockout. But what? Soundwave watched AA-00 leave and considered following after. Ah, but... He turned to look back at WY-05. Soundwave was supposed to stay here and heal. And now he had a babysitter to make sure he did just that.

As the door closed behind AA-00, WY-05 finally spoke up. "Um... Hello, Soundwave. I-I mean _sir._ Sir Soundwave? N-no that's-" he mumbled a bit, rubbing his digits together anxiously. "A-anyway... My designation is WY-05. Like AA-00 said. And um. Well, I guess we'll be stuck together for a while... N-n-not that it's a _bad _thing. Being stuck. I didn't mean it like, uh..."

Soundwave just stared on silently and let WY-05 stumble over his own words. He couldn't fathom why AA-00 had assigned this particular 'Con to him when they were so clearlyunfit for the job. As if this weak, stammering Vehicon would be able to control _Soundwave_. No, he wouldn't be hard to shake at all.

And so he tuned out the Vehicon yammering on in the background, instead turning his processor to more important matters. Such as how he would learn Megatron's plan for capturing Knockout... and how he could become a part of it.

Lord Megatron would definitely not approve of Soundwave taking on such a task while he was still recovering from his injuries. But surprisingly, that didn't even bother Soundwave anymore. His mind wandered back and he saw it again- those two circular red optics staring up at him, the drill thrust forward and piercing through... Laserbeak...

No. Soundwave wouldn't stand for being left out. He _had _to take part in this mission. He would be there when they captured him, and he see to it that the medic got exactly what was coming to him. Even if it meant disobeying Lord Megatron again; Soundwave was going to be the one to kill Knockout.

* * *

"Honestly, it's _embarrassing _how slow you two are! I'm not even an off-road vehicle."

Arcee grumbled irritably to herself as she sped across the rocky terrain of the canyon, following after the red sports car. She wouldn't tell him of course, but she _was _a tiny bit impressed that he had managed to not blow a tire yet. Just to her right, Bumblebee was driving along with her. He wasn't exactly interested in getting pebbles stuck in his undercarriage, so he maintained a slower pace with her.

"Isn't Knockout supposed to be on _probation_ and, y'know... resigned to base?" she asked the scout. "What happened to that?"

"_BZZZEEEPwhrrrrrzzoooOOO!_" Bee responded.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Knockout called back, having overheard. He slowed just a bit to get closer to them, but still stayed out in front. "I couldn't sit around listening to Ratchet gripe at me for another moment. Besides, you two needed someone to show you the way to this mine, didn't you?"

"We would have managed with just the coordinates, you know." Arcee then slowed to a stop and transformed to her robot mode. Bumblebee followed suit. "Speaking of which, we're getting close. We'd better continue on foot."

Knockout made a show of transforming and gracefully sliding to a stop, sending pebbles and dust flying. "If you say so," he said with a small shrug. "But I'll be counting that as a forfeit on both your parts."

Bumblebee crossed his arms in front of his chassis. "_WhrrrZOOOP! Beepbooozeeewhrzzzz_."

"Oh we most definitely _were _racing." Knockout turned with a flourish of his servo and continued forwards. "And _I _was winning."

Bee let out an irritated whirr as he and Arcee followed after the medic, and then added, "_BeepbuzzzWHRRRbooop. ZzzzzppbooBEEPwhrr._"

"Oh a rematch, huh?" Knockout practically purred with eagerness at the suggestion. "Why Bumblebee, I would be _more_ than happy to give you another taste of my dust."

"How about you two compare engine sizes _later_," Arcee snapped. "We're supposed to be on a mission, here."

Knockout and Bumblebee both lowered their helms and offered a quiet hum/whirr to this. Neither looked especially happy, but it managed to shut them up. So the three continued along through the canyon in silence until finally Knockout gestured for them to stop.

"It should be just over this next ridge," he said, his tone more serious now. Stepping carefully over to the short incline, Knockout peered over the rocks to take a look. Arcee and Bumblebee came up beside him to see for themselves.

Out in front of them a sort of path extended down out into a wide valley of the canyon. At the very bottom directly in front of them, a small overhanging rock just barely obscured the cave entrance below it.

"There it is." Knockout leaned forward on the rocks, glancing at the Autobots on his left. "Now I hope you aren't expecting to get any closer. That place _does _have Decepticons in it at the moment, you know, and I wasn't planning on showing my face around them any time soon..."

"Of course not. We're only here for reconnaissance," Arcee said, keeping her optics on the entrance. "We do have to confirm that it's still active, but we can just do a quick scan for-"

Arcee was cut off by a muffled explosion coming from the direction of the mine. All three of the 'Bots ducked lower instinctively.

"_BZZEEEOOOP!_"

"What?! No it can't be!" Arcee turned to look at Bumblebee. "There's no way we could just _stumble upon_ a MECH attack twice in a row!"

"_Beepboowrr-_"

Before Bumblebee could finish his thought, the whirrs and grinding of a transformation sequence and subsequent roaring of an engine made the two Autobots look back around in time to see Knockout speeding towards the mine entrance by himself!

"KNOCKOUT! Come back!" Arcee called after him, but the medic wasn't listening and quickly disappeared into the cave below. "Scrap!" Arcee jumped over the ridge, transforming and zooming after him with Bumblebee close behind.

"_WhrrrzzzEEEPboopzzrrrrt?_"

"No, he's not being _brave._ That idiot just wants to go after Silas again!" Arcee replied as they sped into the cave themselves. "And he's going to get himself killed doing it. Come on, we have to find him before..." She paused, slowing to a stop as they reached a fork in the cavern. "Scrap..." she grumbled, looking each way. "Alright... We'll split up. Bee, you head left. I'll check the right."

Giving a beep of affirmation, Bee sped off down the left path. Arcee didn't hesitate either, and hurried off to the right. After going a short way through the cavern, she started to hear something up ahead. As she got closer it became more apparent that she was hearing shouting and crunching metal. Oh no. There was a fight going on. Knockout must have found the Vehicons. Or worse: MECH.

She drove faster until she saw a glimmer of artificial light around the next bend. Transforming into bot mode, she slid around the corner, her blasters at the ready and took aim at...

Arcee froze. Her determined scowl faded away into a shocked gape as she watched the hulking form of the Apex Armor pick up a Vehicon, scrambling to escape, and smash it head first into the side of a mining drill.

"Ha! You know, I remembered you drones being a _bit_ tougher than _this!_"

Ohh scrap. She knew that voice. The armored frame suddenly turned, revealing the sneering face of Starscream behind the visor of the Apex Armor. He looked out around the open cavern, which was littered with dismantled Vehicons and miners, and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Oh well. At least it made for some easy energon," he purred to himself. He turned away again and stepped towards a stockpile of energon cubes stored in a crevice of the rock wall. Picking up a single cube between two fingers, he turned it around, examining it. "I should probably thank _Lord Megatron_ for the lax security. I'm sure at least one of you is functioning enough to-" Starscream turned back around and finally laid optics on Arcee, still standing in the cavern entrance with her blasters at the ready and looking thoroughly dumbstruck.

The two exchanged surprised stares for another moment before Starscream finally reacted. "You!" He threw down the cube, letting it shatter on the floor. "What in Primus' name are you doing here, _Autobot?!_" He demanded as he began stomping towards the femme.

Arcee took a cautious step back and primed her blasters, though she realized they probably wouldn't do her much good. "Stand down, Starscream," she shouted, "I've got backup on the way!"

"Ha ha ha! Oh yes, I'm sure you do." That vicious smirk returned to Starscream's face as he continued to approach her. "And I wonder what good do you expect your pathetic Autobot weapons to do against the _power_ of an artifact of Solus Prime?" At the word 'power' Starscream brought one of the massive pedes of the Apex Armor down on an injured Vehicon, completely shattering the poor mech's chassis!

Arcee winced slightly as the light faded from behind his optics and she looked back up at the seeker. He was right, of course. Her best option at this point was certainly to run away. Only problem with that was Bumblebee and Knockout were still somewhere in this cave. And if Starscream was in the mood to fight, and either of them stumbled upon him, they could be in serious trouble! She couldn't feasibly defeat Starscream while he had that armor... but she just might be able to make him _think _she could.

"You might have the advantage of power," she began, then transformed to her vehicle mode and sped towards Starscream, "but I've got speed on my side!"

Her method seemed effective; as she zoomed past him, Starscream swiped at the motorcycle but completely missed her, stumbling forward just a step or two. It was just enough for Arcee to make a move. She swerved around, transforming again, and planted both her pedes right on Starscream's back, sending him to the ground with a powerful kick. Leaping off his frame, she immediately ran towards the energon stockpile.

Starscream pulled himself up quickly, though, and turned to face her again just in time to get a face full of energon cube! The plastic exploded on impact, dripping energon all down the armor and into the seams and joints. He wiped the visor clear only to see Arcee standing a ways off, one servo holding another energon cube, and the other transformed into her blaster and pointed directly at Starscream.

"I'll say it again: _Stand. Down. _Starscream."

For a split second, fear crossed the seeker's face as he stared at the glowing charge of her blaster. However, it was quickly replaced by another smug grin. "Nice try, Autobot," he sneered, "but I know you're not fool enough to discharge that blaster in here... not when there's so much spilled energon around. You'd kill _yourself _before you did any real damage to me."

Arcee clenched her jaw, still keeping her blaster trained on Starscream. Scrap. She'd been hoping that would take him a bit longer to figure out.

When she didn't make a move, Starscream started towards her. "So _Arcee_," he began in a mocking tone, "tell me, what was your second plan for when this one failed? I'm dying to know."

Unfortunately she hadn't come up with one yet. Arcee's optics darted around the cavern looking for some sort of environmental advantage and settled on the mining drill. The machine was off to their left and the massive drill was pointed towards the center of the room rather than the wall. The Vehicons had probably tried to use it as a weapon as well... That didn't bode well, but it could still provide enough of a distraction to prevent her from getting killed.

In one motion, Arcee transformed her blaster away and chucked the energon cube in her servo at Starscream. As he stopped to swat the cube out of the air, she transformed and sped off towards the drill. As she was almost at the drill, she suddenly heard loud thumping footsteps behind her and was hit from the side and sent crashing into the far wall!

Feeling rather dazed from the blow, she transformed and struggled to pull herself up. Before she could fully get her bearings again, she was struck again and pinned to the wall by the colossal hand of the Apex Armor. Her vision became fuzzy with static as she was crushed back into the rocks. Starscream's laughter pierced through her foggy perception and she could just make out the words he was saying.

"Stupid two-wheeler," he hissed. "Even without this armor I'm faster than you!" Tightening his grip on the femme, he dragged her frame up and off the ground, her back scraping painfully against the stone wall. "You know, if you had just been smart enough to _run_ just now I probably would have let you go." he was mocking her again. "I'm so glad you didn't, though. Then I would have missed out on the pleasure of _crushing you_."

Arcee felt his grip tighten yet again. Warning signals flashed in her optics as the plating of her upper chassis started to give. She tried to retort, but the cables and vents in her neck were too constricted. All she could manage was a short gasp and a low whine.

Starscream was all too amused by her effort, it seemed. "What was that? Trying to insult me, no doubt. OH or were you going to declare your intent to avenge _Cliffjumper_ and then somehow break free and defeat me?" The seeker was practically giddy as he continued to mock the Autobot. "I don't think you'll manage that this time... But when you see Cliffjumper in the Pit, tell him I send my regards!" Starscream raised his other fist, drawing it back to deal one final blow-

"Starscream!"

The seeker halted his attack and spun around. Standing over in the entrance was Knockout! With his energon staff in one servo, he was eyeing Starscream suspiciously. His optics slowly trained up and down his frame before finally settling on his helm. Then a smirk broke across his face and he tilted his helm a bit, planting one servo on his hip.

"Commander, you look just _awful_," he chirped. "Have you gained weight?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the cavern for a moment. Starscream didn't react immediately after he laid optics on Knockout. Rather, he stared blankly at the medic, seeming to take a bit longer than usual to properly process this new development. Finally, he gave one of his characteristic, arrogant smirks.

"Knockout. What a surprise! I hadn't expected to see _you _here," he said, his vocalizer betraying that he was more pleased than surprised. As to _why _he was pleased, Knockout couldn't imagine. "I didn't think the drones had enough time to call for backup." Starscream glanced for a moment down at the dismembered frames littered across the cavern floor between them.

"Oh, I'm sure they didn't," Knockout replied, starting towards the seeker, not even bothering to look at the Vehicons. "But you see, I'm not here to help _them._ I'm here to help-" he stopped to lift a single digit, indicating Arcee.

Starscream glanced at the femme, then back to Knockout looking thoroughly confused. "What? _Her?!_"

Knockout opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a yellow sports car blasting through the cavern entrance and transforming into Bumblebee. Upon spotting Arcee being crushed against the wall, the scout let out an angry string of beeps and transformed out his blasters, taking aim at Starscream.

"Bee, wait!" Knockout held up a servo to stop him. "You're not going to help using those_._ Let _me_ handle this."

Bumblebee glanced from Knockout to Starscream, staring for a long moment at each of the ex-Decepticons. Finally he lowered his blasters with a resigned whirr, but continued to glare fiercely at the seeker pinning his teammate to the wall. Knockout gave him an appreciative nod and turned to look back at Starscream as well.

Starscream's slight confusion was now far more than slight. His mouth had fallen open in shock and perhaps there was even a little disgust in that expression. "Wha- D-did I _miss _something here?!" he shouted, his vocalizer giving way to a high pitched screech. "Since when are _you three_ on the same team?"

"Ah, yes. You probably didn't get the memo. You know, being an outlier and all." Knockout paused, letting it sink in that that was an insult and not bothering to hide his smirk. Then he gave a flourish with one servo, striking a small pose as he continued. "But yes, it's true: I'm an _Autobot_, now."

Starscream stared on in silent shock for another moment. But then his glare became hard. "Oh I see how it is!" He rounded on Arcee, "So you'll look past Knockout's transgressions, but not _mine_? Typical Autobots! You're all such _hypocrites-_"

"You dosee what you're doing right now, right?" Knockout sneered. "I mean, it takes away from your argument a bit when you're crushing an Autobot into the wall as you make it... Oh, um, by the way, I'm going to need you to _stop doing that_."

Starscream narrowed his optics, whipping his helm back towards Knockout again. "And if I refuse?" He hissed, tightening his grip on the femme. Arcee let out a quiet groan which, in turn, made Bee step forward, buzzing threateningly at Starscream.

Knockout glanced back at the scout to quiet him, but looked quickly back to the seeker. "Well, if you insist on making this difficult." He made a show of twirling his energon staff around, grabbing it with both hands. With a quick jerk, he pulled it into two halves. As he did, each end lit up, sparking with electricity. "I suppose we could find out if that Apex Armor makes for a good conductor..."

There was a tense moment where the only sound was the crackling of Knockout's staff, but finally Starscream let out a quiet growl and and loosened his grip on Arcee slightly. "Very well. I'll give back your two-wheeled friend... but, if I do, I think I deserve something in return."

"Like what?" Knockout asked with a tilt of his helm.

Starscream's smirk returned... Oh no. That smirk was never a good sign.

"Why, just a moment of your time, Doctor," Starscream mused, his vocalizer reaching its lowest notes as the seeker turned up the charm. "Alone, of course." he added, glancing at Bumblebee.

Knockout narrowed his optics suspiciously... Starscream was clearly up to something. But at least he was familiar with the seeker's tricks, and indulging him would be far easier than trying to fight off the Apex Armor. And so, with an exasperated vent, Knockout proceeded to deactivate his staff, clicking the two halves together again.

"Very well." he sighed. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face when he added, "Though I hope you know, you're _really_ not my type, Starscream."

"Oh shut up," Starscream growled. Then finally he pulled the massive hand of the Apex Armor away from the wall, freeing Arcee. The femme gasped as she was released and slid to the floor, clutching her slightly crushed chassis. Bumblebee rushed to her aid as Starscream stepped over her and towards Knockout. He paused next to the medic and glared down at him. "I'll give you a moment to show your... _friends__…_ out." With that he continued past and stood by the drill, waiting.

Knockout eyed him as he passed, but then hurried to help Arcee. She didn't look up at him as he approached, but continued to glare distrustingly over at Starscream. "Why'd you promise to talk with him? What does he want?" she asked immediately after Knockout knelt to her side.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied with a short shrug, placing his staff on the ground, "but it got him to stop _crushing _you, at least. Now hold still, let me have a look..."

As Knockout did a quick inspection of the damage, Arcee kept her optics fixed on Starscream. The seeker met her gaze, matching her look of disdain with his own smug grin plastered across his face. After a minute or two, Knockout finally sat back.

"Congratulations, Arcee. You still have a spark."

Arcee turned to the medic, looking serious. "Knockout..."

"What, you want more? Alright, well there's no serious internal damage, just a bit of denting. Also, you'll want to be on the lookout for any clotting for the next few cycles. Being crushed can back up the fuel lines, but I'm sure you know how to check for-"

"_Knockout_," Arcee interrupted him forcefully. Then she gave a quick glance over at Starscream and continued in a quieter tone. "Look, I don't know what he's going to say to you, but don't listen to him! Starscream can't be trusted."

After a brief pause, Knockout responded with a short chuckle. "Arcee, _please._ I've known him since before Megatron even picked up a sword- been his subordinate for more vorns than I can count..." He stood up, taking up his energon staff in one servo and placing the other on his hip as he looked down at her. "So don't worry, trust is the _last _thing I would afford to Starscream."

This assurance only seemed to take a slight edge off Arcee's suspicion, but even so, she allowed Bumblebee to help her up and the two Autobots started to go. Just before she passed him, Arcee whispered to Knockout, "We'll be waiting at the cavern entrance. If you're not there in five kliks we'll come back for you."

Knockout held himself back from making a snide remark at this. Arcee was obviously not in the mood. Also, the idea wasn't without merit. After all, he didn't actually know what Starscream wanted. And so he merely gave her a short nod of acknowledgement. With that, Arcee and Bumblebee made for the exit, all the while keeping their optics trained fiercely on Starscream, who stared back with his own distrustful glare.

Once the Autobots had disappeared around the rock wall, Knockout turned to Starscream. The seeker stood there silently for a moment longer, still looking to where the Autobots had disappeared. Finally satisfied that they had indeed left, he took a step towards Knockout.

"So then, Doctor-" he began, clasping the servos of the Apex Armor behind his back. However, before he could say anything more, Knockout raised a servo, shaking his helm slightly.

"Starscream, I'm very sorry, but-" a huge smile broke out across the medic's face. "I just can _not _take you seriously in that armor! You look absolutely ridiculous."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Starscream snapped, looking increasingly annoyed. "You expect me to take it off? While there's Autobots around, no less?" He paused, leaning forward, narrowing his optics suspiciously. "Or even just _you_... I can't be sure you don't plan to use that staff of yours on me. How am I supposed to trust you after what I just saw?"

Knockout tapped his staff with one digit thoughtfully, giving a short glance at the weapon. "Well, to be fair, that armor of yours is just as much as a weapon as this... though I suppose if it makes you feel any better…" Giving it one last twirl for show, he folded the staff up and snapped it back into the holder on his side. "There. Now why don't you take that off and we'll talk, one ex-'Con to another."

Starscream paused again to look the medic up and down, then with an irritated vent, he reached up and pressed one servo right in the center of the armor's chest. A moment later the plates began to shift, contracting and compressing until finally all that was left was the form of Starscream holding a large round disk in his servos. Knockout just watched, his surprise just barely visible on his expression.

"Hmm. That's interesting... I didn't actually expect you to do it..."

"Well..." Starscream shrugged and placed the Apex Armor down on the drill platform next to him. "If it will make you listen then I'm willing to risk being without armor for a few minutes of talking."

"This must be important then... What exactly did you want to talk about?" Knockout started towards to the seeker, carefully stepping around the scattered Vehicon limbs and spilled energon splashed on the cavern floor. "And why must the Autobots not hear it, I wonder?"

Starscream's servo was still on the drill next to him. He tapped his digits lightly across the surface of the metal while he eyed the approaching medic, and with one short glance down at the relic, he finally stepped away from the drill. "To be perfectly blunt with you, doctor, I'm... _concerned_ about you."

"_You _are concerned about _me_?" Knockout couldn't hide his grin as he repeated his words. "You must be joking." The two ex-'Cons both stopped moving, having reached a distance from each other that felt close enough to talk, but still far enough away to show their wariness of the other.

"On the contrary, I'm quite serious." At the very least, Starscream's expression seemed to match his words. Even his body language, typically very flamboyant, felt more sober than usual.

"I don't believe you." Knockout tilted his helm just slightly as he continued. "You must want _something_ from me. What is it?"

Starscream's wings drooped just ever so slightly as he spoke, "Honestly Knockout, I am just worried about you. I don't know what circumstances drove you to this and frankly it doesn't matter, but you should _not _be in league with the Autobots!"

"Ahh I see." Knockout nodded, "So _that's_ what you want: for me to leave the Autobots." He knew Starscream had been after something, but why that? What did Starscream have to gain by Knockout not being with the Autobots? It crossed his mind to just ask, but that wasn't how Starscream liked to play the game. He would have to wait and figure for the seeker to reveal his scheme.

"Yes. You really would be better off on your own." Starscream's optics narrowed dangerously, his expression becoming fierce. "You can't trust them, Knockout. I've tried to reason with them before, but they just can't see past their own badges... They'll turn on you. All they're waiting for is an opportunity."

"Nooo, I don't think they will, actually." Knockout rolled his helm to the side, shrugging his shoulder plating just slightly. "The Autobots and I have been getting along rather well, in fact. You see, the difference between you and I is that I don't bring up all the Autobots I've slaughtered at every opportunity." Knockout met Starscream's gaze again. "I mean, _really, _Starscream. How many times have you teased them about Cliffjumper? And you wonder why they can't see past your badge?"

Starscream let out a heavy vent, clasping his servos behind his back and straightening his posture to further look down on the shorter mech. "I hope for your sake that's true..." The seeker glanced down at the dismembered Vehicons on the rock floor just a few yards away. "However, you and I both know you've done your share of... let's call them _unpleasantries_ in this war. And just because those Autobots don't know the specifics doesn't mean you're safe." His optics turned up, meeting Knockout's again. "Those aren't the only five Autobots out there, after all."

"...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the Autobots may seem cordial now, but don't let them fool you: they can be just as vicious as Decepticons. Maybe even more so..." After a slight pause, Starscream turned away and headed back towards the drill again. "Sooner or later, by one way or another, they _will _discover some of the atrocities you've committed... It could be they drum up one of those nasty interrogations you used to be so good at, or maybe they'll realize it was _you _who slaughtered a dear friend of theirs all those vorns ago. I don't know for certain what it will be. But when it comes out…" He reached the side of the drill and began dragging his claws across the plating causing a sharp, shriek of metal to echo through the cavern. Knockout winced at the noise, but offered no other reaction. Finally, Starscream stopped and his wings gave a slight flutter as he turned back around to face the medic. "Well... let's just say I have some experience in the matter." He indicated the small lesion just below his optic.

Knockout didn't reply, not quite knowing how to respond to that. After the silence stretched for a bit, the seeker spoke again. "Ah, but you must be worried about venturing off on your own. Afraid of the risk? Oh, or perhaps you're in imminent danger from the Decepticons as well?" Starscream tilted his helm curiously. "I don't mean to assume, but there must be a reason you left... and if it were on good terms, you certainly wouldn't be cavorting with the likes of _Arcee_ or her little yellow friend."

"Megatron is after my spark." Knockout nodded.

"Yes, of course he is." Starscream offered a consoling nod of his own. "But you're rather lucky, because he's after _mine _as well. And I have had all this time to master the art of being an 'outlier,' as you called me."

Knockout raised a single optical ridge. So _this _was Starscream's motive. "You want me to come with you." It was more of a statement of fact rather than a question.

"Now now, I know you don't trust me." Starscream held up a single servo to make sure Knockout wouldn't interrupt him. "But just consider your options for a moment. You could continue to take your chances with the Autobots, treading lightly with every action you take, waiting for the moment when they _inevitably _betray you... or you could come with me. I have a groundbridge, a shielded base, and most importantly, no surprises." He placed a single servo on the Apex Armor next to him. "Face it, Knockout. You'll besafer with me than with those treacherous _Autobots._"

Knockout said nothing for a long moment, only staring at Starscream and fighting very hard to keep his expression blank. He really didn't want to admit Starscream made a good point, but at the same time, the Autobots...

"They gave me a badge, you know," he said, finally finding his words. "Hooked up a comm line, emergency beacon... the whole works, really... And Miko finally found a shade of red that matches my finish for-" He cut himself off, glancing down at his own claws.

Starscream raised a single optic ridge and tilted his helm curiously. "Which one is _Miko?_"

"The human." Knockout grumbled, still staring down at his claws. "The pink and black one..."

"Ugh. Have you been letting those revolting organics _paint _you?!" Starscream seemed about to add more to that outburst, but then shook his helm irritably. "Honestly, Knockout. Are you going to stick around with the Autobots because they seem _nice? _Knockout, we've been fighting them for eons! That doesn't just go away because they gave you a badge and some paint." His claws gripping the Apex Armor tightened, optics flashing angrily. "I know you still feel that anger. Deep down in the pit of your spark, you _hate _the Autobots... And if you still feel it, then what makes you think they don't as well?"

Knockout's servo clenched into a fist as Starscream spoke. He couldn't find his words again.. And Starscream was making some sense. He _hated _when he did that... but was that all true? _Did _Knockout still hate the Autobots? And how did they really feel about him, the Decepticon interloper?

Fortunately, he was spared having to reply when an engine roared from the cavern entrance and both Arcee and Bumblebee came skidding into the room in their alt modes, quickly transforming and taking up a fighting stance. Although, when they realized the two ex-'Cons were only standing, and rather far apart, they seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh, was that five kliks already?" Knockout mused with a smile. "Sorry, we ran a bit long I suppose." Looking back to Starscream and suddenly no longer feeling the need to refute his claims, he gave a short and very sarcastic bow. "Well, if you've got nothing more to say, Commander, I'll take my leave. With the _other _Autobots." With that, he turned to go.

"Knockout." Starscream's vocalizer was stern. The medic stopped to look back. "My personal comm link is still open," Starscream continued, glancing over at the Autobots; his servo was now grasping tightly to the Apex Armor next to him, "in case something or... some_one_ changes your mind."

Knockout didn't respond. He just looked away for a final time and marched out of the cavern with Bumblebee quickly following after. However, Arcee lingered, glaring darkly at the seeker, one which he was more than happy to return. It wasn't until a few tense moments later that she pulled her optics away and finally turned to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts and criticisms encouraged and appreciated!**

* * *

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Megatron's servos slammed down on the console in front of him. The blow left a shallow indent on the panel right next to a few other indents of the same variety. Nowadays it seemed like anger was just Megatron's standard mood.

"It has been weeks, Dreadwing. WEEKS. And we still have no leads on Knockout's whereabouts, and no plan of action to get them either!"

Dreadwing was standing a ways back on the platform and facing his master. At the work stations below, the command center staff were all doing their best to look busy as they listened intently to the conversation. Not surprisingly, they weren't fooling anybody. But that didn't matter; the important thing in the room was the officers on the platform.

Dreadwing's posture looked appropriately ashamed, his wings were tilted back and his helm was slightly downwards. "My Leige, we are doing everything we can to find the Autobots. Their shielding is just-"

"I don't want excuses, I want results!" Megatron spun around to glare at his second. "If their base is too secure then we must lure them out into the open! I would expect my first lieutenant be able to devise a strategy as simple as that on his own." He took a few steps closer to loom over Dreadwing, narrowing his optics threateningly as he continued. "Unless this basic task is too much for you to handle?"

"No! Of course not, My Leige." Of course he would say that; there was no other way he could answer that question. The fact that it was being posed to him was humiliating enough. This whole scene was a bit pathetic, really. Dreadwing was a fighter and a good one, but he wasn't a strategist. He certainly wasn't a leader or a coordinator. Considering his background, it would be interesting to see what he ultimately came up with.

"Good." Megatron turned back to the console to resume his work. "Then I expect to hear your plan in the next few sub cycles. Dismissed."

"Ah, My Leige, there is... something else." Megatron turned back ever so slightly as Dreadwing spoke, obviously displeased that his order was being ignored. Despite the look he was getting, Dreadwing continued, gesturing back to a silver Eradicon standing just behind him. "AA-00 has brought it to my attention that there have been numerous attacks on our mines recently. They have also found evidence that the assaults may have been carried out by hu-"

Suddenly Dreadwing's voice was cut off mid-sentence and the video feed disappeared.

"Soundwave!"

With an annoyed flick of his tentacle, Soundwave tore his appendage from the Vehicon's grip and quickly reeled it back in. Once it was fully transformed away, he just laid perfectly still on the medical berth, refusing to look at the other mech.

It turned out that this Vehicon, whatever his designation was, (Soundwave couldn't be bothered to remember or care) was a bit more trouble than he had initially expected. It had taken him much too long to get distracted enough for Soundwave to peek in on the bridge, and once he managed it, that was all he got: a peek. He would have been far more annoyed with his caretaker if he had interrupted something important, but luckily he was able to hear all the relevant information.

Soundwave had been tuning him out, but now the Vehicon was standing over him as he spoke and couldn't really be ignored.

"I know you want to get back to work, but you still need to rest." His vocalizer seemed much more authoritative than Soundwave remembered it being last time the Vehicon spoke. He continued, "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's just... Well, you'll get back to your job faster if you take it easy. I promise!"

Now he was being talked down to by a Vehicon? Soundwave ought to be just as humiliated as Dreadwing. His first instinct was to correct this perceived imbalance in power, and in any other situation he might have. But instead he turned his helm away. For now at least it would be beneficial to let the Vehicon think he was in control; it would make it easier to keep spying on the bridge so he could hear Dreadwing's plan.

Although, rather than leave Soundwave be like he'd hoped, the Vehicon seemed to take this gesture of weakness as a cue to get even closer. He sat on the edge of the berth, his servo hovering just over Soundwave's.

"I know what you're doing. You're just looking to distract yourself so you don't have to think about him," The Vehicon just kept prattling on, even going so far as to put his servo on Soundwave's. But Soundwave remained still. He could feel himself tensing as the Vehicon spoke. He tried to tune him out again, but he was finding it more difficult.

"But, maybe it will help to talk... I know you how much you miss Lase-"

Before he could finish the word, Soundwave's arm shot up and seized the Vehicon around his neck cables! He let out a startled shriek and tried to struggle, but it was immediately apparent that using force was more likely to tear open his throat than help him escape, so he held still. Soundwave tightened his grip, earning a terrified squeak from his captive.

"No! S-Soundwave please! I-I-I'm sorry!" The Vehicon grasped at Soundwave's arm with his own trembling servos, his vocalizer was charged with panic. "We don't have t-to talk about... we... w-we don't have to talk at all! Please just-"

Suddenly, Soundwave released his hold and the Vehicon went stumbling backwards, falling rather ungracefully to the floor. He sat there right where he fell for a number of minutes afterwards, just quivering and venting harshly as he held his chassis.

Soundwave looked at him only for a moment before averting his gaze. Really, it was his own fault; the Vehicon shouldn't have pushed him. He would put up with it to a point, but he definitely wasn't going to let some pathetic Vehicon divert his attention with some nonsense about his emotions. And that's what it all was, anyway: nonsense! He had to stay focused on getting to Knockout. That's what was important, and it required his full attention. He couldn't afford to get distracted. Not now...

* * *

"And who exactly gave you permission to leave the base, hmm?!"

Ratchet didn't even bother with greeting his fellow Autobots as they came through the groundbridge; he was too busy glaring fiercely at Knockout as he followed the other two in.

Knockout knew this would be coming. He didn't stop to address Ratchet, he just kept walking past as he replied. "Well, Arcee and Bumblebee were heading to that mine and they required assistance so-" before he could elaborate, Ratchet whirled around to the 'Bots in question.

"And you allowed him to go with you?" he demanded.

Arcee stopped just as she was about to exit into the hallway and looked back over at Knockout, crossing her arms across her chassis. "Hey, don't try to pin this on us!" She turned back to Ratchet. "He tagged along of his own accord; I didn't even notice him until we were through the bridge already."

A whirr of agreement came from Bumblebee as he shrugged his shoulder plating slightly.

"Wow. Thanks for the backup." Knockout sneered at the pair. Then with a short shrug he took up his usual spot: over in the corner sitting next to a stack of datapads. "Fine. Next time I'll just leave you to deal with Starscream on your own."

"Wait a minute," Bulkhead sat up from the berth over in the medbay, or rather the corner that was designated as medbay. "What's this about Starscream?"

"He was in the middle of attacking the mine we were going to scope out," Arcee replied, "and Knockout managed to help us get away without having to fight him off."

"How exactly did he manage that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Good question." Arcee tilted her helm at the red medic. "I wouldn't mind hearing what you two were chatting about either."

Knockout paused in the middle of picking up one of his datapads. He looked around at the other Autobots, realizing just how much distrust there was in their optics. That didn't surprise him coming from Ratchet of course, but the others… Starscream's words came to his processor again. Leaving the 'Bots to join up with the seeker was a stupid idea, but it was possible he hadn't been wrong about _everything_.

Not wanting to look suspicious, he resumed taking up the datapad and started mulling it over casually. "Starscream is delusional." Knockout said, skimming through some files on the pad. "He was trying to convince me to leave you all and join up with him. You should have heard some of the scrap he was spewing."

"Really? That's what he wanted?" Arcee asked, sounding a little skeptical, "Why would he want that?"

"Because I'm an asset, of course!" Knockout smiled smugly, but didn't look up.

"Ohhh. I know why," Bulkhead spoke up, "it's because Knockout is a medic, and Starscream is still missing his t-cog, isn't he?"

Knockout quickly lowered the datapad to stare at Bulkhead. "Missing his _t-cog_?!" he repeated, "How in the Pit did that happen?"

"He made the poor decision to team up with MECH. And once they decided they were done with him, they took what they wanted and split." Arcee explained.

Bumblebee let out a vicious sounding whirr to agree with her.

At the mention of MECH, Knockout tensed just slightly. So the other ex-'Con had an unfortunate run in with those humans. If that was true, it meant Starscream had a grudge against MECH... just like he did. That seemed like an important fact to know.

Looking back at the datapad, Knockout grumbled, "He's lucky they took only a piece of him."

Though he had been mostly talking to himself, Arcee heard him and took a few steps closer to the medic. "Knockout, I know you're angry at MECH, but seriously… you need to let this go. I mean, you ran into what could have been a slaughter because you thought they were attacking that mine. If you don't get past this, you're going to get into real trouble one of these days." She reached forward, placing a servo on his shoulder plating. "You might even get yourself killed!"

Knockout shook off her touch mumbling something about his finish. Then he looked up and met her optics, "If you expect me to go all soft and forgive those disgusting little-"

"I didn't say to forgive them!" Arcee interrupted, "You just have to… accept it. Not for them, and not even for Breakdown, but for yourself."

Knockout looked away again. He still hated hearing that name. And he especially hated when the Autobots got all touchy-feeley with him… he almost preferred the suspicious stares. When he didn't respond, the femme turned away and started towards the inner hallway again.

"Just keep that in mind next time, alright?" she called back, "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Am I seriously the only one who cares that Knockout left the base without permission?!" Ratchet, who had been growing increasingly frustrated as the conversation deviated farther and farther away from this topic, finally threw his servos up in exasperation.

A smile appeared back on Knockout's face. He could always count on Ratchet getting angry to cheer him up. "You very well might be." He replied. "Probably best to let it go, doctor."

Ratchet looked about to respond, and loudly too, but he was interrupted as the computer gave off a beep behind him. With an aggravated huff, he turned his attention to the console.

Once Ratchet was distracted, Bumblebee stepped over to Knockout, "BEEPboowhrzzzrrRRRT BEEPboowhuzz?"

Knockout's optics brightened suddenly. "Up for that rematch, are we?" the red medic stood up so he was level with Bee. "You really think you can beat me, scout?"

Bee let a low whirr, bouncing back and forth between his pedes. Obviously he meant yes.

"Alright, how about this: first one to pick up one of the kids and make it back wins!" Knockout sneered, his plating puffing up slightly as he continued, "In fact, I'll take Miko _and_ Jack. It's only fair. You're going to need the extra few seconds if you want to stand a chance against _moi_."

"BrrrzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz…" Bumblebee buzzed angrily, but he held out his servo to shake on it all the same.

Knockout took his servo and nodded, "Perfect. Then let's go!" Before Bumblebee could say anything else, Knockout transformed and sped off through the entrance. With an annoyed beep, the scout immediately followed suit and took off after him!

"HEY!" Just as they disappeared, Ratchet pulled away from the computer and hurried over to the entrance. "PRO. BA. TION! Does that word mean _nothing_ to anyone around here?!"

Behind him, Bulkhead couldn't contain a quiet chuckle. Ratchet shot a fierce glare back at him, "Where are they even going?" he demanded.

"Sounds like they went to pick up the kids." Bulkhead replied, making calming gestures with his servo. "It's not that far, Ratch. They'll only be a few minutes."

"That's not the point!" Ratchet groaned, pinching his olfactory ridge between two digits. Finally, he turned back to the computer. "Anyway, Wheeljack is trying to call us."

Bulkhead perked up immediately. "Jackie!" he exclaimed, "What's he sayin'?"

"I don't know yet, the signal hasn't come through. Give it a moment…" Ratchet fiddled with the controls a little, mumbling angrily about this 'blasted Earth technology,' until finally a new window popped up on the screen with a static image of Wheeljack. A moment later, his voice came through on the speakers.

"_-ello?! Anybody pickin' this up or am I talkin' to air?"_

"Hey Jackie!" Bulkhead called. "We hear ya loud and clear."

"_Bulk! Good to hear your vocalizer. You holdin' up alright?"_

Ratchet was quick to intercept the conversation, "Is there something we can help you with, Wheeljack?" His tone wasn't quite as friendly as Bulkhead's had been, and Wheeljack picked up on that.

"_Yikes… Look Doc, I know our last encounter wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy, but all the same, I could use some help out here. I've uh... well, I've landed myself in a bit of trouble."_

Ratchet's demeanor changed noticeably at hearing this. "What happened?"

"_A bunch of 'Cons showed up outta nowhere just a while ago and they trashed the Jackhammer!"_ Wheeljack's voice paused as he let out an annoyed vent. _"I'm fine… I mean, I'm a little dinged up, but what I really need is some parts so I can get my ride fixed. Until I do I'll be grounded."_

Ratchet immediately started typing on the console. "I'm sending you a groundbridge. Come through and I'll give you a quick scan."

"_No, no, you don't have to… Listen, I'm just-"_

"You're coming!" Ratchet interrupted forcefully, "We can't have you wandering around by yourself if you might be injured. You could get yourself killed!"

"_Always lookin' out for me, huh Doc?"_

Ratchet didn't respond, he just pulled the lever to activate the bridge and the portal flared to life. A few minutes went by and still nothing happened. Ratchet turned to the console again, "Wheeljack, if you don't get in here-"

"Alright, alright! Don't blow a fuse. I'm here."

Ratchet spun back around to see Wheeljack had just appeared through the groundbridge. He immediately went over to Bulkhead, offering a closed servo in greeting which Bulkhead smashed his own against.

"Hey, Bulkhead! Way to bounce back, buddy." Wheeljack smiled, giving the servo a light shake after pulling it away.

"What is this?"

Pain shot through Wheeljack's arm as Ratchet took ahold of it. "Ah! Watch it, Doc!" He pulled out of the medic's grip, rubbing the banged up plating on his arm. "I told you, I got in a fight with some 'Cons. It's no big deal."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Ratchet glared at the Wrecker, this time placing his servo on his shoulder plating and forced him to sit down next to Bulkhead. Then he went to fetch one of his scanners.

Once Ratchet was out of earshot, Bulkhead spoke up again. "So, how many 'Cons this time?"

"At least two squads. Fliers too. That's how they took down the Jackhammer." He replied, leaning back a bit to relax. He was still rubbing his arm uncomfortably, though. "I've noticed there's been a lot of 'em runnin' around, lately. I can't even tell what they're doing most of the time, either. They just seem to be wandering around on patrols…"

"Uh, yeah…" Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly. "The 'Cons've been a lot more active recently…"

"Frag yeah they have!" Wheeljack gave one last stroke along his arm, and then stopped to smirk up at Bulkhead. "Don't get me wrong though, I appreciate them coming out in the open to let me scrap 'em. Saves me the trouble of huntin' the slaggers down!"

Bulkhead let out a quiet laugh, letting his optics trail away just slightly. "So, about the 'Cons... We've actually got-"

"Wheeljack? When did you get here?"

Both Wreckers looked back around to see Arcee had come back into the main room.

"Just now." Wheeljack replied, then he gestured over at Ratchet, who was still sorting through his tools. "I was calling for some spare parts and sunshine over there told me I needed a full work-up."

"My name is _Ratchet... _And you'll thank me later." Ratchet called back.

"Hmm. Yeah, sounds just like Ratchet." Arcee glanced around, taking in the rest of the room and noticed it was empty. "And... where did the other two go?"

"To pick up the kids." Bulkhead explained, "They're uh... racing."

Arcee's brow furrowed, "They shouldn't be racing to pick up the kids. They shouldn't be racing _at all!_ It's dangerous to speed around in human-populated areas." She paused, shaking her helm angrily. "I swear, he's been such a bad influence on Bumblebee..."

Wheeljack held up a servo to stop her. "Hang on a sec," he said, "Are you saying _Prime_ is racing around with the scout right now? That doesn't sound like him."

"She's not talking about Optimus Prime." Ratchet finally came over with his toolbox and set it down in front of Wheeljack. He looked a little annoyed by his suggestion, actually. "As if he would do something so undignified... No, Bumblebee is currently endangering human lives with _Knockout_."

"Knockout?" Wheeljack repeated, looking at the other two Autobots. "That's a new name. Since when have you got another 'Bot around here?"

Arcee looked to Bulkhead. "You didn't mention it yet?"

"I was trying to!" Bulkhead insisted, "I mean... I was going to build up to it. It's not really something you just blurt out."

Wheeljack raised an optical ridge, "What exactly does that mean? Is this new guy causing trouble?"

"That's the understatement of the stellar cycle..." Ratchet grumbled this as he took ahold of Wheeljack's arm to start making repairs on it.

"Oh. Well, if Ratchet doesn't like 'im, he must be _loads_ of fun." Wheeljack smirked down at the medic, who responded by tightening his grip on his plating.

"Watch it, or the arm comes _off._"

After letting out a short laugh, Wheeljack continued. "Seriously though, you guys get a new 'Bot and that's not the first thing you tell me? That's big news!" he looked around to each of the three 'Bots. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

Just as Bulkhead was about to reply, the sound of squealing tires cut him off and a bright red sports car came barreling into the main room, skidding to a stop just on the Autobot symbol in front of the bridge. Not a moment after coming to a stop, the driver door flew open and Miko leapt out of the seat.

"WHOO HOO!" she shouted, pumping her fist in the air, "We _crushed _those two! Way to leave 'em in the dust, Knockout!"

As she spoke, the other door opened, thought much slower, and Jack managed to pull himself up and out of the car. He looked a bit woozy, and he just leaned against the open door for a moment as he looked over at Miko.

"Yeah... I guess you're a lot more likely to win a race if you don't stop at any of the red lights along the way." he mumbled, then he reached in to grab a pair of crutches in the seat.

As he did, Arcee stepped over to them, glaring down at Knockout as he sat there in vehicle mode. "What were you thinking, Knockout?" she demanded, "Jack's still recovering, and you're racing around with him and Miko? And in populated areas? Are you out of your processor?!"

"Lighten up!" Knockout finally transformed, stepping away from the femme just slightly. He had that smug grin on his face as he continued. "It's not as if I-"

"YOU!"

Knockout looked over to see who had interrupted him. When he spotted Wheeljack his smile immediately vanished. Before he could offer any other reaction, Wheeljack had leapt to his pedes, his optics flaring dangerously. When Ratchet protested, he shoved the medic out of the way and lunged towards Knockout, reaching for the swords on his back!


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole chapter takes about five minutes of real-time action even though it's 2000 words long :U**  
**ENJOY!**

**Thoughts and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated.**

* * *

Knockout had almost no time to process before Wheeljack was on him. Fortunately, it was just an instinct at that point to reach for his staff whenever he saw anyone coming towards him with that kind of look in their optics, and he was able to swing that up in time, ready to block Wheeljack's attack.

"No wait!" Before the swords could even fall, Knockout was pushed back and Arcee stepped between the two. The swords clashed against her arm blades with a loud clang, after which she continued shouting at Wheeljack, "It's not what you think! He's-"

She didn't get a chance to explain further; in one fluid motion, Wheeljack drew his swords away from the femme and charged at her with his shoulder. The impact sent her careening to the side where she crashed into the nearby platforms and she started to fall… right where Jack was standing!

The next few seconds were complete chaos. Jack had to abandon his crutches and dive out of the way of Arcee's falling frame. Arcee, completely aware she was about to crush Jack, twisted awkwardly to the side to avoid falling directly on top of the human and, although she was successful in that regard, she ended up toppling into one of the consoles with Ratchet's equipment stacked on top, sending tools flying everywhere. Ratchet himself had been thrown to the floor by Wheeljack moments ago and was only just recovering from that, and had to hurry to Jack's rescue as the sharp, much-larger-than-him tools came crashing down all around him. In a similar bout of heroism, Bulkhead leapt up from the medical table he was on and rushed forward to grab Miko who had found herself right in front Wheeljack and only narrowly avoided being trampled by the rampaging Wrecker by running to meet Bulkhead and being scooped up into his servos. This all took place in a timespan of about two and a half seconds, and was accompanied by a lot of name shouting:

"Arcee!" "Jack!" "Miko!" "Bulk!" "_WHEELJACK_!"

Knockout only barely registered any of this. He was smart enough to stay focused on the most important thing in the room: the 'Bot trying to kill him.

The swords were coming at him again. He easily blocked them with his staff, but there was no hesitation as the next strike came. And then the next. Knockout had to pull his staff into its halves again just to keep up with the speed of the attacks. Usually when he faced down an opponent with melee weapons he was at the advantage. Unfortunately, it didn't look that way this time. It took all the effort he had just to prevent Wheeljack from landing a blow on him. He couldn't counter-attack. There was nowhere _to_ counter-attack; Wheeljack's form was perfect with absolutely no openings!

What was more, the sheer force of his blows was pushing Knockout backwards. He was too focused on stopping Wheeljack from impaling him to notice he was being cornered. He realized it too late when he tried to step back one more time and his pede met the hard metal of the wall behind him. It tripped him up just enough to leave an opening in his defense, an opening that Wheeljack saw immediately.

In that split second before Wheeljack's sword could thrust forward to pierce his chassis, Knockout decided to do two things he knew were absolutely terrible things to do during a fight. The first was that he released his weapon; he let go of both halves of his staff and immediately dropped into vehicle mode before Wheeljack's attack could land.

The clang of his staff hitting the floor was drowned out by Knockout's engine roaring as he zipped right between Wheeljack's legs back towards the other Autobots. That was the second thing: he turned his back on his opponent, relying on the fact that he would have cover from his teammates, who in this case happened to be the Autobots.

Despite technically being on the same side as them now, hiding behind Autobots was definitely not his proudest moment. He didn't have much of a choice at the moment, though. And besides, he'd done worse things to save his own plating.

Behind him, Wheeljack was working to free his sword from where his miss had embedded it in the wall. His struggle was accompanied by all manner of colorful language as he glared over his shoulder at the fleeing Knockout. When he finally managed to dislodge the weapon, he immediately spun around to pursue him only to find his way blocked again by the other Autobots. All three of them were shouting for Wheeljack to stop or trying to otherwise calm him down, but Knockout had no intention of sticking around to listen; he had an good idea of where the conversation was going next and he had no intention of being there for the interrogation he knew would follow. Without slowing down, he swerved and went straight towards the inner hallway.

Unfortunately, Wheeljack was not at all deterred by the protestations of his fellow 'Bots. Since they were preventing him from chasing after Knockout, he instead drew back his sword and flung it at the fleeing sports car!

Just before he could get through the doorway, the sword sliced through Knockout's side door with a sickening metallic shriek, which was accompanied by his own cry of pain. The sword, embedded deep into his side, struck the door frame before he could hit his brakes and Knockout was sent careening into the wall of the hallway.

Wheeljack didn't appear to be done, either. He raised his other sword, ready to strike again, but before the blade could leave his servo, Bulkhead wrapped his massive arms around the Wrecker and heaved him up off the ground, holding him fast.

"No! Bulk, get off me!" Wheeljack struggled against his friend as he spoke, "You don't understand!"

"No. Here's something _you _need to understand," Arcee stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You very nearly got Jack killed just now! You should know by now to make sure the humans aren't in your line of fire."

"Not to mention you almost trampled Miko!" Bulkhead grumbled, he was clearly straining as he continued to hold Wheeljack still. "I mean, come on, she was right between you two. I _know_ you saw her."

"_Excuse me!_" Knockout finally spoke up, "But there is a _sword _in my side! Is no one going to tell him off for trying to _kill__ me_ or is that a luxury reserved just for your squishy friends?"

Ratchet stepped over to the other medic and knelt down, taking a hold of the sword's hilt. "Don't be overly dramatic. You know as well as I do it's just an external wound." he then proceeded to yank the blade out of Knockout's side causing another quieter exclamation of pain from the red car.

Once Ratchet had put the sword aside, Knockout quickly shifted into reverse and backed away from the wall. Then the turned, intending to speed away down the hall like he had originally planned, but Ratchet's servo dropped down in front of him before he could zoom off.

"A-yip-yip! You stay right where you are!" He scolded, "There'll be no running off and hiding- you're going to sort out this mess with the rest of us."

Knockout's engine revved angrily for half a second, but then he slowly backed up fully into the room and transformed. He looked down at the damaged door on his arm, rubbing at the wound with his palm. Ratchet had been right, of course. The sword had only pierced his external plating and there was no leaking energon, but it still _hurt!_

He took his optics off his own arm to glance over at the restrained Wheeljack. The Wrecker was still glaring at him. And he still had that look in his optics.

Knockout turned away so he could lean in to Ratchet and mumbled quietly, "It might be best if I... if I wasn't _here _for this..."

"There's no need to be worried, this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll work it out." Ratchet put his servo on Knockout's shoulder and led him further into the room. "Besides, you're not in any danger now."

Knockout met Wheeljack's furious optics with his own cold stare. The Wrecker had stopped struggling for the moment, so Ratchet was right in a physical sense at least. However, in another sense he was very _very _much wrong. Because Knockout knew those optics. He'd seen them before with that same hatred burning up at him as his buzzsaw whined.

Starscream's words echoed in his helm again: _they _ will_ discover some of the atrocities you've committed... _Yes, Knockout was still very much in danger because of this mech.

What could he do about it, though? It wasn't as if he could just snuff the fragger while Bulkhead was holding him. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he was supposed to be an Autobot now. He couldn't imagine how fast they would boot him out or slap a pair of cuffs on him if he tried something stupid like that. He could also try lying. Although, despite the fact that he was a _great _liar, considering his very recent addition to the team, it was unlikely that his word would be taken over that a long-time Autobot.

No, his only choice was to be as diplomatic about this as possible. Being nice had worked for him so far. He'd managed to get even Miko to begrudgingly accept him into the group... Of course, Miko didn't come equipped with a pair of swords.

So while Wheeljack continued to glare viciously at him, Knockout put on his best friendly smile and took a few steps closer to the other Autobots. Ratchet followed and stood just behind Knockout, probably to prevent him from running in case the urge struck him again.

"Now," The medic began, looking from Knockout to Wheeljack, "obviously we didn't get off on the right pede here, but let's start by clearing up this misunderstanding-"

"There's no misunderstanding, Doc!" Wheeljack gave a quick jerk to try and get out of Bulkhead's grip, but was unsuccessful, so he settled down again. "This piece of slag tricked you! He isn't an Autobot, he's-"

"A Decepticon?" Arcee interrupted. "Yes, we know."

Wheeljack pulled his optics off Knockout at last to stare incredulously at Arcee. "What- you...? You already know?!"

"Of course we know, Jackie!" Bulkhead grumbled, finally lowering the Wrecker so his pedes were back on the floor. He kept his grip around him though, just in case. "I was trying to explain it to you before. Knockout _used to_ be a 'Con. But he switched sides just recently. He's one of us now."

Wheeljack's helm snapped back around to glare at Knockout again. "He's lying! He's a _Decepticon_."

"Look Wheeljack," Arcee stepped forward, placing a servo on Wheeljack's arm in a calming gesture. "you may have had run-ins with Knockout before, but things are different now. He's-"

"Like _scrap _it's different!" Wheeljack thrashed, pulling his arm away from her. "This is exactly the same as last time!"

Knockout braced himself as Wheeljack lowered his helm to glower at him. He knew what was coming next as the Wrecker spoke again.

"It wouldn't be the _first time_ this fragger has pretended to be an Autobot!"

Knockout's smile flickered but he maintained an air of calm as this sentence settled on the room. He remained calm even as the seconds continued to pass in complete silence... Starscream was _wrong_. This wasn't going to change their minds about him. He had to believe that.

Finally Ratchet broke the silence. "Come again?" there was a certain bite to his vocalizer that did not escape Knockout's notice.

"Oh so your new buddy here didn't tell you? Why am I not surprised?" Wheeljack's expression finally shifted to more of a sneer. "Go on then, 'Con. Tell them all about how you killed Springer!"

* * *

**In case you are wondering about the events Wheeljack is referencing, they will be told in full in my other story "From the Wreckage." **  
**It's still in progress just like this one but you can read what's there so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains heavy spoilers for the plot of my other story, From the Wreckage. But seeing how that side story is still incomplete and this one is about the main plot which I want to continue, there's not much else I can do about it at the moment :U**  
**Don't worry, there's still plenty to be surprised by in the other story as this doesn't go into specific details. So don't feel like you have to wait for me to finish that story to read the rest of this one. I just wanted to give you all a heads up!**

**Enjoy! Thoughts and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated.**

* * *

Knockout suddenly felt all the optics in the room fall on him. He offered no reaction, instead opting to keep quiet as they stared. Right now it was better to stay silent rather than risk saying something he would inevitably regret. The silence didn't last long, thankfully, because not a moment later, Bumblebee came blasting into the room through the main entrance with a loud beep!

Once Raf had hopped out of his passenger seat, Bee transformed and stomped up to Knockout pointing at him accusingly as he beeped and whirred angrily.

"Bumblebee." Knockout interrupted him with a glare, planting one servo on his hip as he pointed right back at the scout with the other. "First of all, I did absolutely did _not_ cheat. The rules were to pick up the kids and get back. You didn't say anything about obeying traffic laws. And second, if you-" he paused and glanced over at Wheeljack and the other Autobots. He lowered both arms immediately. "Ah. But this… is probably not the time for that."

Bee whirred questioningly as he followed his gaze and noticed for the first time that Wheeljack was being restrained.

"What's going on, you guys?" Raf asked as he climbed up towards the platforms to be with the other two humans.

"The _Decepticon_," Wheeljack put a heavy emphasis on the word just to further emphasize his distrust, "was just about to regale us with the story of how he murdered Springer!"

Bumblebee responded with a loud, surprised chirp and then turned to look at Knockout with wide optics.

"Et tu, Bumblebee?" Knockout pressed a servo to his chassis dramatically, "I'm hurt. Honestly."

"Hey! I have a question!" Over on the platform, Miko was leaning up against the railing with one arm raised in the air like she was waiting to be called on. A moment later she let it fall back down and looked over at Bulkhead. "Who's Springer?"

"Springer was the leader of the Wreckers for a long time. Probably the best commander we ever had…" He said this with a note of sadness in his vocalizer, but he still kept his hold on Wheeljack. "He was killed while we were still back on Cybertron, during the war."

Miko nodded, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Okay, okay… so then what Wheeljack is saying is that Knockout, OUR Knockout- like, this _little red guy_ over here," Knockout made an offended huff at the word _little_, but said nothing. "You're saying that this is the guy who killed the _leader_ of the_ Wreckers_?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Bulkhead looked down to Wheeljack again, "I'm pretty sure I remember you saying Springer was killed by Insecticons."

Wheeljack squirmed a bit in annoyance, "The Insecticon may have been the one to snuff his spark, but _this _pile of scrap is the one responsible!"

"How is that?" Ratchet asked, stepping forward, "And you said he was pretending to be an Autobot? What does that mean?"

Knockout tensed up again as Ratchet spoke. Yes, leave it to Ratchet to focus in on the part that made him seem the most suspicious. Of course, he couldn't say he was surprised. Ratchet's behavior made it crystal clear what his real feelings were about having the ex-Decepticon around the base. Having to deal with this revelation was just going to make it even worse; not that he thought Ratchet would believe anything he had to say anyway. So he elected to remain silent again.

Unfortunately, Wheeljack was more than happy to explain for him. "What it means is this _Decepticon_ is a liar who tricked us into thinking he was on our side so he could save his own plating. We were trying to get across the Badlands to meet up with Kup's team, and this lowlife got me to believe he was an injured Autobot so we would take him along for the ride. Then the rest of his 'Con buddies rolled in to separate us from the others, and when my guard's down he stabbed me in the back!"

Knockout's servos clenched angrily as he listened. He had intended to remain calm and quiet during this exchange, but he absolutely could not let that stand. "Alright, fine! Yes! Perhaps I _did_ lend a hand in getting your friend killed, but the way you tell it- you make it sound like I had this _nefarious plan _to kill all of you from the very beginning!" he said, throwing his servos up in exasperation. "Of course, you conveniently neglected to mention it was you Wreckers who shot down my transport ship in the first place!"

"So what? You still pretended to be an Autobot so you could attack us!"

"I pretended to be an Autobot so you wouldn't run me through!" Knockout was shouting now. "Honestly, did you expect me to sit there politely and let you kill me? Of course I was going to trick you if it meant surviving! Don't blame me because you and your stupid Wrecker friends were dumb enough to trust m-" He paused right at the end of that last sentence. Yes, there it was. That thing he was afraid he would blurt out if he got too mad. "That… that came out wrong." He quickly tried to correct his mistake, but he suspected it was already too late.

"No. That was _exactly_ right." Wheeljack said this with such anger that it resembled more of a growl than words. "And that's why I'm not falling for it again!"

"No! No, that is not what I meant. It's different this time!" Knockout was starting to feel a little nervous; he glanced around at the faces of the other Autobots to try and gage their reactions. Unfortunately, that didn't help to calm his nerves at all.

"Wait a second,"

Knockout looked over as a tiny voice spoke up and saw Raf standing on his tip toes to lean over the railing. "When Knockout came to stay with us, didn't he have to attack Soundwave? If this was a trick and he was still a Decepticon, he wouldn't have done that, would he?"

"Yes! That's right!" Knockout smiled over at Raf. He'd never paid much attention to the smallest of the humans, but he suddenly found himself feeling very fond of the little fleshball. "If I were really planning something, would I have killed Soundwave before I came here?"

"Yeah, that's true." Arcee said, looking over at Wheeljack. "Optimus and I saw it happen."

Wheeljack only glanced over at Arcee, obviously not convinced by the argument. "Killed Soundwave, huh? And Prime was _conveniently _there to see it?" He looked back to Knockout. "That sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it?"

"What are-?" Knockout started to ask, but he cut himself off quickly and his optics widened. A chill ran through his frame as he remembered: Trauma. "That was… that was different too."

"Wait… What are you talking about?" Arcee looked slightly uneasy as she glanced between the two bots.

"Well, in order to better convince me he was actually an Autobot," Wheeljack said with a confident sneer on his face, "your friend here thought it would be a good idea to _murder_ his 'Con buddy in front of me."

There was a moment of silence as this revelation sank in. It may have gone on even longer, but after it seemed no one else had anything to offer, Knockout spoke up again.

"Trauma." his tone had remained relatively level throughout this exchange, but as Knockout said this one word, his vocalizer grew dark. "His name was Trauma. And he was going to die anyway."

"Yeah, and you sure helped him along by shoving that pole through his spark."

"I did what I had to do to survive." Knockout had long since abandoned the friendly façade he had been trying to maintain, and when he spoke his words were cold as ice. "You talk as if you weren't about to kill him yourself."

"That's right!" Wheeljack shouted, trying to struggle against Bulkhead again, "I would have killed him and I would have killed you too, and you'd have _deserved it_ you Decepticon SCUM!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Ratchet said as he stepped between the two. "I didn't realize the situation was so complicated. Clearly there are some issues we need to look into here, but for now, I think we should wait and see what Optimus has to say about this."

"Yeah. Where is Optimus?" Raf asked, taking a quick glance around.

"He's scouting one of the other mine locations." Arcee replied, "He should be back any moment."

"In the meantime, we don't want any more fights breaking out between these two." Ratchet said as he turned to Knockout, grabbing his upper arm. "Come on, let's put you somewhere safer."

Knockout's whole frame tensed up at Ratchet's words. He knew full well what that meant, even if the other medic didn't. If he let himself be isolated now, there was a strong chance that he wouldn't be allowed back. Sure, it would start off as just 'confined to quarters' for his own protection, but once Wheeljack spoke a bit more and got the Autobots worrying about their _Decepticon interloper_, Knockout's door might suddenly find itself locked from the outside... He was not about to let this decrepit human facility become his prison!

He yanked his arm out of Ratchet's grip and backed away. "I'm not going anywhere." His vocalizer was still dark and angry, even though he wasn't addressing Wheeljack anymore. "He's the one who's being violent; why don't you put _him _somewhere safe?"

"Bulkhead's already got him under control. I just want to keep you both separated." Ratchet reached forward to reclaim the other medic's arm, but his servo was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Knockout hissed. "You're not going to lock me up like some kind of _prisoner_.I haven't done anything wrong!"

"That's debatable."

"Be quiet, Wheeljack!" Ratchet snapped back at the Wrecker, and then looked to Knockout again. "And you, stop being so difficult! Of course you're not a prisoner."

"Quit coddlin' him, Ratch!" Wheeljack said, "Forget Prime, we'd be better off snuffin' this 'Con right now instead of lockin' him up. Especially now that he knows he's caught: he's gonna try to get away."

"Wheeljack, I said _be quiet!_" Ratchet shouted, "And that is _not _what I'm trying to do so just stop it!" Ratchet looked back at Knockout and took ahold of him again, "Let's go, Knockout. You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Despite Ratchet pulling on his arm, Knockout remained steadfast. He glanced over at the other Autobots hoping for one of them to offer some sort of protestation on his behalf, but all three of them seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Of course he wasn't going to get any help from them, Knockout realized. They had bought into Wheeljack's side completely. They _wanted_ to see him gone!

He turned his optics to the only mechs still looking at him: Wheeljack and Ratchet. After glancing between the two a few times he let his gaze drop to the floor. He didn't want the Autobots to see the angry glow growing in his optics. He knew it would only make his situation worse, but even so, he couldn't pretend he wasn't mad any longer. And he _was _mad. He was mad because he hadn't seen this coming, and because he had denied it when it _was_ pointed out to him. Why had he actually trusted the Autobots? Why had he been so _naïve_?!

Keeping his optics down he grumbled, mostly to himself, "I hate it when Starscream is right..."

Ratchet seemed to be the only one who heard, but he responded with a curious tilt of his helm. "What does that mean?" Ratchet seemed to be getting angry as well, but he managed to keep his tone level as he continued. "Look, Knockout, I'm just trying to help you. I promise you're not going to be-"

"Stop talking to him like he's a fraggin' teammate!" Wheeljack interrupted forcefully, "You should be slagging this guy, not trying to talk him down!"

Knockout felt his anger flare again at the words. Yes, he was mad at himself, but even more so, his anger was because this idiot Autobot. He had just blown in here without warning and ruined everything for Knockout. He had been doing well. He really had! The Autobots still weren't his friends per se, and maybe they never would be, but he had made progress in obtaining their trust at least. Now, thanks to this imbecile, that was absolutely shattered. He would be lucky if they let him use even a datapad without supervision now.

Unfortunately, Knockout had a habit of letting his rage get the better of him and this time was no exception. He pushed Ratchet aside and stormed up to the Wrecker.

"_You're_ the one who should get slagged you spawn of a gli- AH!" Knockout was interrupted as Ratchet forcefully took ahold of him and pulled him back and away from Wheeljack.

"_Enough_!" his vocalizer was stern, but he kept himself from shouting. "I won't tolerate any violence from you either! Wheeljack is not to be harmed." Ratchet looked to Wheeljack as he continued, "And we are not going to kill Knockout either! So stop suggesting it."

"It's better than he deserves!" Wheeljack said, still glaring at the red medic. "Think about it, doc. Not only did his lies kill Springer, you just heard this fragger admit that he murdered a teammate to save himself! Is that really the kind of guy you want playing for your side?"

"You're one to talk." Knockout was glaring right back at him as he spoke. "At least I'm metal enough to _admit_ that I let a friend die to save myself rather than try to pass off the blame!"

Wheeljack's optics widened at his words and for a moment he just stared at Knockout, his mouth agape.

"What... what are you talking about, 'Con?" He finally said.

Knockout had struck a nerve, and he knew it. He also knew that pressing it would only get him more trouble, but he was way past caring about that now.

"Springer wasn't the injured one, was he?" He said, a sneer forming across his face. "You were the one who couldn't defend yourself. So why was it Springer who died and not you?"

Wheeljack only stared at Knockout for a long moment, his expression a mixture of rage and shock. When he finally did speak again, his vocalizer was not as firm as it had been before, "You... You can't compare our situations like that! It was completely different!"

"Are you sure about that? Because it sounds terribly similar to me." Knockout took a step closer as he continued. Ratchet tried to protest, but he spoke over the other medic, not listening in the slightest. "I suppose you mean you didn't _want_ him to save you; that you were dragged away _kicking and screaming _while Springer was torn apart by Insecticons. That might even be true, but does it really do anything to soothe your conscience?"

Wheeljack's jaw was clenched tightly shut as Knockout spoke, so he was only able to grumble a response through his gritted denta. "Shut up."

He probably should have, but Knockout wasn't finished yet. "You need to face the facts, _Wrecker_," he spit out the word like it was an insult, but there was still a sneer on Knockout's face. "I'm not the only mech here who's responsible for Springer's death."

"I said SHUT UP!"

As Wheeljack shouted this, he gave one last violent thrash, smashing the back of his helm into Bulkhead's face. The green Autobot released his grip on him just for a moment to hold his injured face, but that was all Wheeljack needed. Once he was free, he launched himself at Knockout with his fist pulled back to strike. There was some shouting from the other Autobots, but none of them stepped forward to stop him. Maybe they just didn't have time, or maybe they didn't want to. It didn't matter to Knockout. Besides, this time he was ready.

During their exchange he had noticed Wheeljack's injured arm, so once he managed to dodge the first swing, he jabbed his claws straight into the already damaged plating. The Wrecker gave a pained cry and his optics shuttered impulsively. Knockout took advantage of his momentary distraction and kicked his legs out from under him.

Wheeljack only went down for a second before he leapt back to his pedes, but that second was all that Knockout needed to transform and speed towards the exit. Ignoring the energon now gushing from the wound on his arm, he transformed as well so he could race after the medic.

"Wheeljack STOP!"

One of the Autobots screamed their protest, and just as Knockout made it into the hallway, he heard a third transformation sequence as another of them joined the chase. He didn't bother with wondering which Autobot it was or which of the two they were coming after, he just remained concentrated on getting to the exit. Luckily, the hall leading to the main opening was a long curve, so Wheeljack didn't have a straight shot at him right away. However, once he reached the main doors and blasted out onto the straight stretch of road leading away from the base, Wheeljack had an clear shot at him and he didn't hesitate to open fire.

As he swerved back and forth on the road trying to avoid the lasers coming down on him, Knockout booted up his comm link, and after reaching into his memory bank for the right frequency, he sent out a signal.

The response was instantaneous. His comm crackled to life and the first thing he heard was a familiar, arrogant laugh.

"_Ha ha ha! Oh my, that was _much faster_ than I anticipated. What has it been? Twenty minutes? I believe this is some sort of record-_"

"Shut up, Starscream, I don't have time for games!" Knockout swerved off the road to avoid a particularly heavy round of blasts from behind. "Just open your bridge and _get me out of here!_"

"_Very well. Give me just a moment…_"

A few seconds later, the swirling green portal appeared just a few yards in front of Knockout. From behind he heard Wheeljack give a frustrated shout, but it was cut off as he disappeared through the groundbridge and it powered down behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to get back into gear with writing these fan fictions! We'll kick it off with a little Knockout/Starscream interaction :D**  
**Thanks for your patience, everybody! Life has been crazy, but I haven't forgotten about any of my fanfics, so don't give up on me okay?** **Enjoy! Thoughts and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated~**

* * *

"Close the bridge!"

Before Knockout had even finished his sentence, the portal was already shutting down. Only when the last green flicker had faded did the mech allow himself to relax a bit. And despite the small amount of relief he felt, he was still shaking. That had been too close.

He didn't even get a chance to collect himself or stop his engine from shuddering before Starscream had stepped away from a nearby control panel and was practically skipping over towards the sports car.

"Welcome, Knockout." The jet sounded every bit as pleased as his delighted little hops made him look, "I'm glad you could make it. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to see you again for another decacycle or so. Funny how things work out, isn't-?"

"You knew." Knockout interrupted Starscream forcefully. He shifted his wheels so he was facing the mech, still not transforming out of his vehicle mode. "You _fragging knew _that Wheeljack was on this planet and you didn't say anything?! Even though I've told you about what happened with the Wreckers that day... he could have _killed me _, Starscream!"

Starscream's smug grin flickered just slightly after hearing Knockout's angry tone, but he merely crossed his arms in front of his chassis. "Don't try to blame your own poor judgement on me, Doctor. You were in such a state of denial that you wouldn't have seen this coming anyway." he said with a quick shrug, "Really, Knockout. You should have heard yourself. I was half convinced that I was talking to a _real _Autobot back in that mine."

Knockout finally transformed to his root mode. Standing on his pedes again, he took a single step towards Starscream looking like he was going to argue that point. Instead, after a moment, his optics turned away, and his shoulders drooped lower as he finally spoke.

"I could have at least been prepared... I could have told the others before he got a chance to. Then maybe..." He said this in a mumble, not bothering to finish the sentence. Starscream wouldn't believe that. He wasn't sure _he _did either.

"Oh yes. How were their reactions when they heard, hmm? I would have loved to see their faces when he told them you pretended to be an Autobot once before," Starscream's tone was mocking. Even though he'd already been proven right, the seeker just couldn't stop himself from gloating. "And did any of them stick up for you? What about Arcee? She seemed awfully friendly with you back at the mine."

Knockout didn't respond, keeping his optics trained on the floor.

"That's what I thought." Starscream's wings gave a quick, satisfied flutter and he turned to trot back towards the control panel he'd used for the groundbridge. "You see, Knockout? You'll be much better off here with me. You can't trust the Autobots to have your back."

Knockout finally looked up at the seeker again, one of his optic ridges raised. "Oh, but I can trust _you _?"

Starscream had gone back to punching buttons on the control panel, but he paused a moment to turn back and meet Knockout's gaze. He had that smirk on his face again. "Well... Let's just say you know exactly how much you can trust me."

Focusing on the control panel again, Starscream placed his servo over the keyboard. "Speaking of trust, you should trust me when I suggest you magnetize to the floor before I press this button."

"Magnetize? Why would-?"

Before Knockout could even finish his question, Starscream brought his digit down and Knockout suddenly felt his pedes leave the floor! The whole room felt like it shifted somehow and Knockout slammed into the back wall, like he'd been pushed there by some invisible force. The initial shock wore off rather quickly once he heard Starscream's mirthful cackling. After resetting his optics a few times to make sure he hadn't broken something, he looked up and saw Starscream still standing right where he had been... Only the floor was now the wall, at least from his perspective.

"I did try to warn you." Starscream stepped towards him, looking incredibly pleased with himself. With each step he took, the electricity running through the magnets on his feet visibly connected him to the floor. "On my ship, I try not to waste energon on frivolous things like _gravity _. You understand."

Knockout hadn't taken the time to actually look around the room he was in, but now that he did, he realized it looked shockingly similar to the sort of room one might find on the Nemesis, right down to the dark purple metal that formed the walls. Like the wall he currently was sitting on.

"Why is your ship vertical? And since when do you have a _ship _?" those weren't his only questions, but it was a start.

"Technically speaking, it's only _half _a ship." Starscream held a servo out, offering to help him stand again. "Welcome aboard the _Harbinger _, Doctor."

* * *

Wheeljack came barreling back into the main room at top speed and transformed before he had fully stopped, causing his pedes to skid heavily across the Autobot symbol on the floor. His optics immediately turned to Ratchet. The medic was standing back at the control panel, but he had been surprised and turned away from the screen when Wheeljack came in.

"Where is he, Doc?!" The wrecker demanded, stomping over to the mech.

"Where is who? ...Wait, do you mean _Knockout _?" Ratchet held up his servos defensively as Wheeljack approached, a bit intimidated by the furious expression on his face.

A moment later, Arcee came trailing after him through the entrance. "Ratchet!" She called out to him as she transformed and hurried up to the medic. "Is Knockout here?"

Ratchet's optic ridges furrowed in confusion, "What are you two going on about? You both just went chasing after him at a hundred miles per hour, how could he possibly be back here without you knowing about it?"

"So... you _didn't _use the groundbridge to bring him back?" Arcee's optics grew wide as she said this.

"No! " Ratchet turned to gesture at the console behind him, "Since you ran out I've been trying to contact Opti-" he cut himself off, his helm whipping back around to stare at Arcee. "Do you mean to tell me that Knockout escaped _through a groundbridge _?"

"I knew it! I _fragging _knew it!" Wheeljack turned away, stomping into the center of the room to glare at the other Autobots as well. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were still standing over by the children, looking a bit uneasy as they watched. "I knew he was still with the 'Cons but you lot didn't want to hear it! Now he's back on their cozy war ship spilling all the secrets you handed to him on a silver platter!"

"No he's not!" The attention in the room quickly turned to Miko as she shouted. The girl ran up to the railing and leaned over it to glare at Wheeljack. "Knockout isn't like that anymore. He's changed since he's been with us, I know it!"

"Miko, if he really escaped through another groundbridge..." Bulkhead spoke softly, but his tone was firm. "Well, what other proof do we need? He must have gone back to the 'Cons."

Bumblebee added his own sad whirr of agreement to this.

"But the Decepticons think he's a traitor." Jack insisted, hobbling forward on his crutches to join Miko. "I can attest that them wanting Knockout dead is definitely not an act! I've got the scars to prove it."

"You may be right, Jack," Ratchet was tapping the control panel next to him anxiously. "but with all the information he's garnered about our operation here, I wouldn't be surprised if the Decepticons had covertly offered him some kind of deal to come back."

Wheeljack stepped forward, lifting a servo to quiet Ratchet. "There isn't time to keep yakking on about this. The 'Cons probably already have this location in their crosshairs! We need to start moving."

"Hang on!" Raf finally stepped up alongside the other two humans. "Aren't there _any _other possibilities? There has to be some part of this scenario we're missing. It doesn't make sense!"

"It's the _only _thing that makes sense, kid!" Wheeljack stepped over to the platform the humans were standing on to loom over the three children. "There's two factions on this planet: Autobot and Decepticon. And if it wasn't the Autobots' groundbridge he went through, that only leaves one other option." It was quiet for a moment, as no one had anything to offer, not even the three children. Then Wheeljack continued, "So if we're all done arguing, you should probably get Prime back here so we can get an emergency evac started."

Ratchet nodded solemnly and began typing on the console. "He's out of range in the mine he went to, but I'll send him an emergency beacon. That should reach him even if he's underground." He said, then he turned to the femme standing behind him. "Arcee, would you get started packing up my medical supplies? We'll certainly be needing those."

Arcee only nodded in response and hurried over to the med bay to start sorting through the tools strewn everywhere. As she did she glanced over her shoulder at the other Autobots. Bumblebee was directing the kids to pack up their own things so he could take them home. Wherever it what's they were going, it was very unlikely that Optimus would let them come. Bulkhead and Wheeljack rushed into the back of he base to start grabbing both their energon supplies and the relics they had acquired. They couldn't very well leave those behind for the Decepticons to use.

As she watched this out of the corner of her optic, a knot started forming deep in her intakes. Something felt wrong about this. Raf was right: they were missing something. But she just couldn't put her digit on it.

Rather than strain her processor over it, she turned her attention back to the tools she was supposed to be packing away. There were other things lying around too; Ratchet had a number of half-finished projects, but she didn't touch them. She'd let him sort out which ones he wanted to take along. A few of them did catch her optic, just for a moment, though.

The synthetic energon formula was lying out both in data pad and test sample forms. Those they'd definitely be taking along... There was an old transmitter in a very heavy state of disassembly. It was a foreign looking contraption too... Decepticon. Probably the transmitter he'd taken off of Knockout so he could replace it with one in tune to Autobot frequencies. Oh and this last one, it looked like the spare parts that Ratchet had used to repair Bumblebee's t-cog. That had been a harrowing experience. Honestly, Arcee was just glad she didn't have to operate on Ratchet like in his original plan. Replacing a t-cog was no joke, even for a skilled medic like Ratchet.

Arcee stopped. Her optics shot back over to the t-cog parts, realization flooding her processor. She reached over slowly, taking the pieces into her servo to get a good look at them. _This. _This was what this whole episode had been for. The fight between Knockout and Wheeljack... It was all part of some kind of grand scheme, and she knew exactly who was pulling the strings.

Behind her, the other Autobots had very nearly finished packing up the rest of the base, and the children were just about to hop into Bumblebee and get driven through the bridge to go home. Before they could do that, however, Ratchet powered it on and Optimus Prime came striding into the base as calm as ever. Though he did look a bit confused when he noticed the contents of their base packed up neatly in front of the groundbridge.

"Ratchet...?" He turned to the medic, "It seems as though I've missed something important."

"Yes, well... Unfortunately," Ratchet started, folding his arms in front of his chassis, "it appears that Knockout has-"

"WAIT!"

Ratchet stopped as he was interrupted by Arcee's proclamation. "Wait for what?" He demanded, "Aren't we still in a hurry, here?"

Arcee held up the t-cog parts, a wide smile on her face plates. "We don't have to evacuate! I know where Knockout is." She declared, "And it's _not _with the Decepticons."

* * *

"Your t-cog, huh?" Knockout tapped his claws on the table in front of him. Across from him stood Starscream holding both a comically large drill and a disembodied t-cog with a sizable burn mark on one side. He stared down at them for a moment, then lifted his optics up to meet Starscream's. "There was no need for the tour and everything. You could have just led with this. The Autobots already told me."

"Yes, well... I didn't want you to think that was the only reason I wanted you here." Starscream's wings betrayed him. He forgot sometimes that Knockout was well versed in seeker body language. He continued anyway, oblivious to his error, "And besides, I know how you are about manners. I didn't want to seem rude."

"A bit late for that, I think." Knockout reached over to pick up the organ to inspect it. "You did start our alliance by mocking me and then throwing me into a wall."

Starscream's wings drooped. "Alright alright, I'm sorry ... Are you going to help me or not?"

A smile cracked one corner of Knockout's mouth and he reached down to take the drill in his other servo. "I'll help you, Starscream." He said, his optics trailing over the tool. "And as a favor to you, I won't even use this ridiculous thing." With that he tossed the drill away. It proceeded to fly off in the opposite direction he threw it and land against a wall. Knockout would have to get used to this new gravity situation.

"Let's find some _real _medical tools and I'll see what I can do from there." He continued, not missing a beat.

Starscream's wings gave an excited flutter, "Excellent!" He shouted, circling around the table, "There's a tool storage area down the hall, I'll show you-"

"Ah but, there is one more thing." Knockout interrupted, "A favor. In return for this one I'm doing for you, dear commander."

"Oh..." Starscream's posture became stiff suddenly, his voice dropping lower. "And what's that?"

Knockout turned his optics down to the t-cog in his servo, tracing one of his claws around the burn mark on the side. Starscream was a dangerous mech. And Knockout, like any sensible person, didn't fully trust him. If he was going to restore the seeker to his full potential, he would have to be sure the risk was worth it.

"It's something I've been wanting to do for awhile now. Something the Autobots were too moral and upstanding to allow me to indulge in." He looked back up at Starscream. The seeker looked a bit perturbed, probably trying to rack his processor for what in the world Knockout was talking about. Taking a tighter hold of the t-cog, Knockout practically growled this next word, "Revenge."

"Revenge?" Starscream repeated, "On the Decepticons?"

"MECH."

"Oh... OH!" Starscream's optics lit up as he realized. "I see! So those disgusting humans got to you also, hmm?" The smirk was back. He seemed excited by the idea that he and Knockout shared an enemy. He must have been aching to get back at them as well. "So obviously the Autobots told you about _my _run in with them... If I may ask, what did they get from you, Doctor?"

Knockout had to remind himself that he was still holding the t-cog in his servo so he wouldn't clench is fist too hard as he responded.

"Breakdown."

Starscream's smile faltered and then disappeared as he stared down at the fuming medic. "Oh..." He mumbled. "That is unfortunate... My condolences."

"Hmm." Knockout only mumbled an acknowledgment before continuing, "We can go into details later, but before we go any further, I just need to know if you're on board." He tossed the t-cog over to Starscream, mindful of the gravity. "I want to destroy them... ALL of them. Especially their _disgusting _leader, Silas."

Starscream grabbed ahold of the t-cog as gingerly as possible. "Let me assure you, Knockout," he said smiling up at the mech, "nothing would make me happier than to help in eviscerating those treacherous humans." This time Knockout could see he was telling the truth, and to him that was reason enough to get the seeker back into fighting shape.

Knockout returned the smirk with his own. "Well then," He said, turning towards the door, "let's go find those tools."


End file.
